


The Hot Ones

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [128]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Vacation, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Sam is used to being the hot one in the relationship.





	The Hot Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).

They're in Belgrade. Not on a mission for once, just because Natasha likes it there and they were able to take a week off from training. But they are still 'incognito,' which means that Natasha is wearing sunglasses and a hat and Sam has on a new jacket in the style of the locals, which means a windbreaker rather than his usual leather. They're sitting at an outdoor cafe, and people keep stealing glances at them as they walk by.

"Did we go viral again and I didn't hear?" Sam asks. He covers his mouth with his burek while he speaks, in case anyone is watching, and then takes a big crunchy bite.

"Not that I know of." Natasha sips her thick Turkish coffee and tilts her face back to bask in the morning sun.

A guy walking by admires her and Sam scowls.

"I'm used to being the hot one in a relationship, you know," he grumbles.

Natasha laughs. The sound turns heads from other tables. Random people look at her and smile, making Sam huff. She leans over the table and takes his hand, tugging. Sam lets her draw him close and place a slow kiss on his lips.

"There's a girl to your left who's been sighing since we got here. She wants you to turn around and notice her."

Smartly, Sam does not look. The spy training has sunk in.

Natasha grins. "As far as I'm concerned, you're still the hot one in this relationship."

"Nah, never mind that. We'll just be the hot couple everyone is jealous of."

Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, Natasha nods solemnly, and then they both give up and laugh.


End file.
